The business or calling card has a long history and is widespread in almost all of modern society today. Such cards contain human visible indicia on a front face, and are typically blank or contain a small amount of additional visible indicia on the back face. These cards have, however, proven quite cost effective even for distributing the small amount of data which they can carry. They are typically made of inexpensive paper or plastic material to begin with, and their manufacture, typically by printing and cutting from larger stock is also notably inexpensive. In use, these cards are easily stored, transported, and distributed in bulk. When they are received, individually, all of this prompts their recipients to store those cards considered important and otherwise readily dispose of them.
Unfortunately, the business or calling card has not evolved as modern society has. Today we use machines to assist us by collecting, storing, categorizing, acting on data, and deleting it when finished with it. It would be nice if the business or calling card could be used by our machines for this, particularly by electronic and computerized devices like personal computers, cellular telephones, and navigational aids, but viable systems for this have yet to appear. This can be appreciated by examining some examples of attempts to modernized the business or calling card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,219 by Tanaka teaches a calling card with visible data on one side and magnetically encoded data in stripes on another side. The encoded data in the card is read by passing (linearly) the card through a reader. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest encoding data which can be read rotationally, adding identifiers to facilitate use of the encoded data, or the reader being able to automatically or particularly act on specific types of the encoded data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,105 by Desai teaches a business card system with printed data on one side and encoded data in a magnetic stripe on another side. The encoded data in the card is read by passing (linearly) the card through a reader, and the reader may be coupled to a computer control system (e.g., a conventional personal computer) able to automatically act on some types of the encoded data. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest encoding data which can be read rotationally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,099 by Smith teaches a memory card system with encoded data in a magnetizable layer on one side (provision for printed data is apparently not contemplated). The memory card is read by rotating the card in a large assembly relative to an external fixed reference. A specialized tray may be used for mounting the memory card into a readout apparatus. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest visible data, encoding data which can be read linearly, encoding data which can be read rotationally (wherein the card is rotated about an axis there through), or the reader being able to automatically or particularly act on specific types of the encoded data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,618 by Ravi teaches a business card system with printed indicia on one side and data in a magnetic strip on another side. The magnetic strip may be rectangular, for linear reading, or may be curvilinear to permit mounting the business card on a sheet which, in turn, is mounted in a floppy diskette carrier that is inserted into a conventional 5¼″ floppy disk drive to read the card. Accordingly, the card here also is read by rotation in a large assembly relative to an fixed reference external to the card itself. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest encoding data which can be read rotationally (wherein the card is rotated about an axis there through), or the reader being able to automatically or particularly act on specific types of the encoded data.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,844,757 and 6,011,677 by Rose teach data storage cards and an adapter to read the cards (rotationally) in a personal computer floppy disk drive. Visible data may appear on one side of the card and magnetically encoded data on another side. Single or dual openings enable the card to be engaged within the adapter, aligned, and rotated for reading. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest encoding data which can be read linearly, or the reader being able to automatically or particularly act on specific types of the encoded data. It also depends on the use of its openings in the card, which are unconventional in business and calling cards, and particularly tends to interfere with the visible data if such were present in its conventional location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,744 by Kamo et al. teaches a magnetic (and optical) card system encoded data in arcs (or regions read as arcs) on one side. Printed or visible data is apparently not mentioned, but reference to the card as a replacement for prior art business and credit cards suggests such is contemplated. This card is intended for use in a specialized, dual-head unit. While the dual read heads do rotate about axes passing through the card, neither axis is centered with respect to the card. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest encoding data which can be read linearly, or the reader being able to automatically or particularly act on specific types of the encoded data. The mechanism necessary for reading the card is also quite unconventional, as can readily be appreciated by the figures in this reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,125 by Szabo teaches a data input card including a picture or text field, miniature map segments (images), and bar-coded data which provides coordinates of a destination point. The card is electro-optically read by insertion into a slot in a global positioning system (GPS) device, which presents one of the miniature map segments (images having different map scales are taught) on a display and which instructs a user, visibly or audibly, how to reach the destination point based on the bar-coded data and a current position determined with the GPS device. As such, this prior art does not teach or suggest magnetic encoding, or reading data rotationally. In particular, the GPS device is also unconventional when the optical map segment viewer, bar code reader, and audio capabilities are provided.
In sum, none of the known prior art combines both linear and true (about a central card axis) rotational read capability. This art, generally, also contemplates using either simple linear, swipe motion type readers or complex linear or curvilinear motion type readers which will not work in modern 3.5″ form factor assemblies desired in equipment such as today's personal computers. Furthermore, the awkwardness of even the present linear motion type systems is emphasized by the fact that common devices, like cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have not incorporated small, cheap linear type read heads. To the extent that the known prior art does provide any ability to automatically act on data, such is accomplished with unconventional and expensive equipment. Accordingly, the benefits of the ubiquitous business or calling card have yet to be effectively and economically realized in our modern, mechanized society and a more suitable information card system is needed.